


storybrooke is for lovers, too

by sapphfics



Series: femslash100 [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12003981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/pseuds/sapphfics
Summary: "Emma Swan, I summon thee."





	storybrooke is for lovers, too

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2015 using the prompt "warm." Hook's busy sailing the open sea and Robin's with the real Marion. I'm sorry if this sucks. Also, I don't know what's up with the title tbh.

Regina holds the dagger up to the sunlight, and whispers "Emma Swan, I summon thee."

She hopes Emma can hear her, whereever she is.

It turns out she can, because Emma appears before her mere seconds later. She's still wearing the same clothes, but that bright spark of something like happiness has gone from her eyes.

"What do you want from me, Regina?" Emma asks. Her voice seems to have dropped an octave.

"Emma, I'm-" Regina starts.

"Don't. I chose this. I couldn't let you get hurt." Emma states. "Now, what is it you want from me?"

Regina takes a step toward her, and kisses her. Emma's lips are warm against her own.

She does it because it's Emma, because she's alive, and because "True loves kiss can break any curse."


End file.
